1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting grass which enhances cutting efficiency while increasing safety. In particular, the cutting device hereof includes an elongated, downwardly curved rigid, support member having a pair of upstanding airfoils and a plurality of outwardly extending flexible cutting tines attached to each end.
2. Description of the Related Art
Injuries relating to the operation of lawnmowers are a leading cause of home accidents. In 1987, almost 70,000 people sustained lawnmower contact injuries in which toes, fingers or the like were injured. Almost 140,000 people sustained eye injuries in 1987 from operation of a lawnmower.
While the dangerous operating characteristics of a lawnmower are readily apparent, easy solutions do not exist. The sharp steel blade of a conventional mower is inherently dangerous if it is to function to efficiently cut grass. The Consumer Product Safety Commission has a number of safety guidelines for lawnmower construction which have helped to reduce somewhat the number of lawnmower related injuries. For example, 16 C.F.R. .sctn.1205.4 relates to a "toe test" which all new lawnmowers must pass. Additionally, various types of clutches and deadman switches are now required on most types of lawnmowers.
Recognizing this safety problem, many lawnmower manufacturing companies have proposed somewhat exotic designs aimed at providing improved safety or improved cutting ability. Such designs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,126,991; 4,065,913; 3,389,541; 3,156,082; 3,302,377; 3,340,682; 3,474,608; and 3,485,022. However, none of these attempts have been successful in providing a cost effective safe blade which can be substituted for conventional lawnmower blades and still adequately cut the grass.